


3sentences, nuff said!

by judda



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judda/pseuds/judda
Summary: whole lotta drabble shit. mostly canon-verse





	1. Fukuda Kicchou/Sendoh Akira

There was no bit of surprise on Sendoh’s side finding out Fukuda lived alone however, the cleanness of everything took him certainly aback. After Fukuda brought a clean shirt for himself and one for Sendoh, they’d sit down on the worn out couch and play Street Fighter for a while until Fukuda pulled out a little bag from between the books on his shelter.

“You want some?” he’d ask, flopping down on the couch and Sendoh would agree, wait for Fukuda to take the first hit just to pull the joint from between his lips and press his own against them until Fukuda broke into a coughing fit.


	2. Mitsui Hisashi & Akagi Takenori & Kogure Kiminobu

Mitsui wasted his time in the hospital with watching everything spanning from cartoons to old basketball games and when he wasn’t doing that he’d read the magazines Kogure brought him in a kind gesture. Kogure’s visits made the bland hospital room, which smelled of numbing medicaments and old people, a little bit brighter and kept Mitsui from drifting into frustrating thoughts. With no doubt, Mitsui was surprised to see Akagi’s tall figure follow Kogure into the room and he’d later laugh at how clumsily Akagi had tried to hand him a few flowers coupled with strawberry chocolates to which Mitsui would inform him that he’s allergic to just to see the big guy’s cheek redden in embarrassment.


	3. Akagi Haruko/Sakuragi Hanamichi

They were the only ones left after the coach and Sakuragi’s pack of troublemakers had made their way home but Hanamichi was no tiny bit mad that they had to swipe the gym because everything was a joy with Haruko by his side.

They talked about insignificant topics to which Sakuragi made sure to tug her reactions to the even most irrelevant things into a place in his heart and when he finally found the courage to speak up he stammed, “I’m glad we meet, Haruko because without you I wouldn’t be where I'm now.” Sakuragi became nervous at the moment of total silence after his confession but the bright smile on her face returned and she replied, “I’m glad we meet, as well, Sakuragi!”


	4. Mitsui Hisashi & Akagi Takenori & Kogure Kiminobu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be read romantic or platonic. or both. *shrugs*

“I’ve heard Mitsui got suspended again,” Kogure brought up one day during lunch and it wasn’t like Akagi hasn’t heard, as well, of the the fight the punks had with some other no-goods from a school in the neighborhood but at the same time it wasn't like Akagi cared much.

“I don’t really care,” he stated blunt as ever but Kogure’s face twisted in woe like it always did when they talked about this topic, making Akagi nearly choked on his bite.

“Don’t give me that look,” Akagi insisted, taking a sip from his juicebox and turning away from Kogure’s accusing eyes to look out of the window with a cranky frown.


	5. Mitsui Hisashi/Akagi Takenori

It was during the beginning of the collective PE classes when everyone was still talking while the teachers were discussing PE shit, that Mitsui felt Akagi’s warm body next to him and his perplexed eyes on his head.

When Mitsui faced his stare, Akagi raised a brow at the buzzed hair which caused to set Mitsui off and send warmth through his entire body.

Just when Mitsui was about to start stamming something profound and witty, the teacher blew into his whistle, assembling the students, and Akagi made his way, as well, to the gathering but not before placing his strong hand on Mitsui’s heated neck, ruffling the short hairs and saying something which Mitsui didn’t catch at all, deafened by the blood rushing to his ears.


	6. Akagi Takenori/Uozumi Jun (AU)

Uozumi’s eyes had followed the 6’5 tall man walk in, sporting a high top fade and white airs.

“Hello, some beef and cake maybe,” Uozumi suggested with an utter solemn voice, lacking every drop of sarcasm, as he stood next to the table with notepad and pen, ready to take their orders.

“That combination sounds disgusting,” said the man as he looked up and back towards his company with confound, dark eyes and Uozumi tried to flash his best jovial smile at the stupid, handsome man, hoping to get his message across.


	7. Akagi Takenori/Uozumi Jun

Walking around the house, Uozumi swears he’s gonna slam the phone down by the next peep because any more anxiousness is gonna make him end up in the hospital with a code blue.

“Hey, Uozumi, what’s up?”

Uozumi, sweat drenched at this point, takes a very deep breath before getting into it, wholeheartedly and at the speed of light, “Look Akagi, I know it’s been long since the accident - well, not really accident, but you get me - so anyways, I know you said it’s fine and everything but I still feel bad - we’re still friends and everything, after all, so well, I know you enjoy a good meal and you know I cook pretty good, not to show off or anything, but what I’m trying to get at is I wanna cook for you, when do you have - hey, are you choking or laughing?”


End file.
